1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to seismic energy receiving and recording apparatus and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improvements in seismic energy receiving equipment as utilized in the field to receive and record pluralities of seismic energy data indications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various forms of seismic receiver and interconnect cable arrays many variations of which are dictated by the exigencies of particular field applications. There is also in the prior art specific teachings directed to two-wire interconnect schemes and the most notable prior art appears to be U.S. Pat. No. Re. 23,919 entitled "System of Seismic Recording" as issued on Jan. 11, 1955 in the name of Hawkins.